The Daughters of Red And Pink
by hayley.neal2001
Summary: Victoria and Alexis are the daugters of Jayden Shiba and his wife Mia aka the 18th Red and Pink ramgers of the Samurai Power Rangers. Victoria is the Red Ranger who was supposed to be the Pink, Alexis is the Pink who was supposed to be the Red. Now that their world is in danger the will break the rules, fall in love and eventually save the world or die trying.


My name is Victoria Shiba and I am the Red Ranger. When I was sixteen the lion folding zord choose me over my twin sister Alexis to lead the team. I had been raised to be the Pink Ranger while Alexis was trained to be the Red but when Mentor Ji showed up on our sixteenth birthday with the lion zord and our grandfathers Samuraizer he told my parents that the zord would choose which one of us would lead my life changed forever.

My name is Alexis Shiba and I was supposed to be the Red Ranger. When I turned sixteen my father's mentor showed up with the lion zord and grandfather's Samuraizer the lion zord choose Victoria to lead the team. I was raised and trained to be the Red Ranger and we all expected that she would be the Pink but that all changed because of that stupid zord.

Victoria's POV

I have been living in the Shiba house with Mentor for almost a year now and it's been hard. "Victoria you need to practice your symbol power" I heard Mentor yell from inside his rules were no symbol power in the house because of the fire symbol. Mentor came outside with a letter from my parents. "This came for you this morning while you were on your run" he handed me an envelope with the Shiba family crest on it. I grabbed it from him and ran to my room ready to devour my mom's words.

"Dear Victoria.

I am so excited to come back to the house for your first morph your father is a little nervous as to how your sister is going to react he's scared of a her starting a fight. I'm so disappointed we didn't get to see you for your seventeenth birthday but Mentor insisted we had to stay away till you could fully use your symbol power. I got permission from Mentor to bring your music box when we come. I have to go sweetie the baby is hungry and it's time for your sisters training session can't wait to see you love. I love you,

Mom.

I finished the letter and took it over to the vanity Mentor got me for my birthday. "You know this is how it had to be Victoria, the mogers would have killed your family if they knew" as Mentor finished I noticed the tears falling from my eyes. I hadn't seen my family in a year and it was starting to hurt more than ever.

"I know Mentor it just hurts" Mentor understood more than anyone else could he raised and trained the red rangers to fight and die to protect the world for 7 generations now and if we failed I would become the 8th. Dad survived because of mom and the rest of his team who no matter what he said wouldn't let him die, I could only hope to be that lucky. Mentor patted my shoulder and left my room, once he left I reached into the small cabinet of my vanity and pulled out my Grandfather's Samuraizer and just held it in my hand for a few moments. My aunt Lauren was the true 18th head of the Power Rangers but she had an accident that left her unable to bear children so me and Alexis were being watched as the next Rangers

"Victoria will you come here please" Mentor yelled from down the hall I place the Samuraizer back in its place and left the room. Once I got into the main room I saw my mom and dad standing there. I know that Mentor has rules about running but I didn't care at moment the I ran to my parents tears were streaming down my face.

"I can't believe you guys are here, you're not supposed to be here for another week" their faces went from joyful to grim. Mom had a pained look in her brown eyes and dad had the same look mirroring them in his blue eyes. As they were about to speak I heard the sound of two bags hitting the floor.

"So whats a girl got to do to get a hug around here" I knew that voice it belongs to my black haired, brown eyed twin sister. I turned and saw her standing in the doorway.

"ALexis" I yelped and ran to her and hugged her she hugged me back and we stayed that way for a few moments then pulled apart that's when I noticed a scar scratched across the left side of her face.

"What happened Lexi" I asked a little scared to know the answer. Four pairs of eyes were on me until my dad finally spoke.

"There was an attack, Alexis tried to fend them off on her own but ended up hurt. We had to come here for protection" dad finished speaking and Lexis face became ashamed. Our whole lives Lexi lived for perfection and to fail at protecting our family must have been hard on her. "Lexi has to learn to morph it's the only why, We have to summon the others early" That scared me I always knew that we would have to call the others soon but this was world shattering.

"Does this mean I have to morph in front of all of them for my first time" I was more nervous now I didn't want to morph in front of the others until I knew I could lead the team. Mom looked at me and spoke.

"No the guardians of the Tengen Gate will be here tomorrow for your first morph along with your aunt Lauren" she said as gently as she could I nodded to show I understood, but I was still scared in a few days the fate of the world along with four other peoples lives would be one my shoulders. Apparently dad saw this a jumped to comfort me, "It will be ok Tori you're strong and we all know you can do this" dad's words dive give me some comfort but the fear was still there. "Come on let's train for a little bit" dad said and I followed him outside.


End file.
